policejesusfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Police Jesus's Pokémon
Currently, Police Jesus has 85 Pokémon, we will mention each of them in this list: Generation I The generation that started all this madness. Here we will have the Pokémon that started everything: Porygon The first of all, a pink and light blue 3D origami made with aluminum, created 20 years ago with technology of its time. It was described as the first artificial Pokémon made by man. Its power is imaginable, it has 3 powerful movements, Zap Cannon, Skull Bash and Solar Beam. Venomoth A rare poisonous moth that is related to Morph Moth, the 2nd Maverick of Mega Man X2.It is Shiny also as Weavile, the first to have a Dark type movement, in this case, Thief, long before he had Sneasel.Your gender is female.It does not have a Poison type movement, for unknown reasons. Mr. Mime A mime caught in an invisible barrier, indestructible and unbreakable to a hammer (the hammers are broken when trying to break is invisible barrier), you can not do anything to get out of his invisible barrier! It is the first Fairy-type Pokémon of Police Jesus, long before Togekiss, Gardevoir, Primarina, Ribombee, Floette and Comfey. Before the introduction of the Fairy type in Generation VI, he was known as a pure Psychic-type, but now he is of the Psychic / Fairy type, as his preevolution Mime Jr. and as Gardevoir and his evolutionary relatives. Also the first Psychic-type Pokémon of Police Jesus, long before Gardevoir, Chimecho, Giselle (the Girafarig, not the Giraffe), Xatu and Reuniclus. As a curious fact, the only non-shiny Pokémon that goes in the 2nd place of the Pokémon party, where it is supposed to go Weavile. Charizard A fiery dragon that he obtained when he was Charmander, his first Pokémon Starter, which was given by Professor Oak, evolving 2 times from Charmeleon to Charizard.In Pokémon Y it was used again in the 4th position of the Pokémon party. In Galar, there is Charmander, Charmeleon and Charizard in the wild, which is strange because in other regions that Pokémon were not found in the wild (since they are Pokémon Starter), so Charizard and his evolutionary relatives are the first Pokémon Starter in getting in the wild with the introduction of the Galar region.Its held item is the "Charizardite X", which can Mega Evolve to Mega Charizard X, who gave it to Alain. In Alola, there is a Poké Ride for Charizard's that allows the player to fly to places they have already been, called "Charizard Glide", although Charizard and his evolutionary relatives are not included in Alola's Pokédex. Knowing that the first Police Jesus's Pokémon capable of Mega Evolve, the second is Swampert, the third is Altaria and the fourth is Gardevoir, this is the last capable of Mega Evolve. Vileplume A poisonous flower that scares the Bellossom, for being perfect that it. It's so ugly and dark that he gave it to Karen, the sister of Police Jesus, but after generations to Generation II, more Dark-type Pokémon were discovered (Karen's expert type) than those in Generation II , which would mean that Karen would no longer use Vileplume, which means that Vileplume's life would end up in the garbage dump or probably Bellossom exterminated it, do not I know? Bellossom in the end, replacing Vileplume and no longer wants to live with Bellossom Bellossom The successor of Vileplume turns out to be a Hula Hula dancer made of vegetable material, with 2 tomato flowers on her head and a skirt of lettuce, it looks like a juicy Hawaiian walking salad! do not? Dewgong An Antarctic seal that lives in cold waters, usually in the North Pole or in Antarctica, do not you know? With Disable you can cancel the last extremely dangerous movements used by the opponent, so it was probably a Seel that was born from an egg, to have that movement. It is the First Ice-type Pokémon of Police Jesus, long before Sneasel, Weavile and Vanilluxe, so probably, Sneasel is the second, Weavile is the third and Vanilluxe is the fourth, also the last. It has the HM Surf and Waterfall movements. Surf allows you to navigate the water as a free boat and Waterfall allows you to pass waterfalls without any logic. Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V Generation VI Generation VII This generation had relations with Generation III, first, Police Jesus has a Water-type starter again (with Primarina), second, he again uses Pokémon of Dragon type in the 4th position of the Pokémon Party (Drampa, Pokémon Moon and Naganadel, Pokémon UltraMoon), etc, that has relations with Generation III: Comfey Generation VIII In this section of the article itself, we will know the future of these Pokémon that Police Jesus has for Generation VIII, mainly in the Pokémon Sword and Shield games, where, Junichi Masuda in the Nintendo Treehouse Live, said that it will not include the National Dex, for several reasons I explain the same. This frustrated a lot of Pokémon fans and Police Jesus himself, where nothing more and nothing less, they would want to kill Junichi Masuda with laughter, for telling them that. Some Police Jesus Pokémon, such as Charizard, Togekiss, Weavile, Gardevoir, Flygon, Drifblim, Vanilluxe, Jellicent, Golurk, Hydreigon and Vikavolt will participate in Galar Regional Dex, but the most important ones are not known, such as Porygon-Z, Magnezone and the others will not participate in the Galar Regional Dex, in the future it will be. Maybe the National Dex in Pokémon Sword and Shield will come after the release of those games, as a patch, that is to say an update of the game, due to many people who want to return the National Dex and now, but with a patch of the game. Trivia *Currently generations, which have more Pokémon so far are Generation VII (with 26). *While the only generation, which have less Pokémon so far is Generation VI (with only 2, Chesnaught and Dragalge). * It is not known how his Pokémon will be in the new Generation VIII, with the concern of the lack of National Dex for those games, the future of the Police Jesus Pokémon depends on the decisions of Game Freak and Junichi Masuda, who created a meme to accuse him of death of what he is doing to the frustrated Pokémon fan, if not all the 85 Police Jesus's Pokémon are lost in those games, Gotta Catch 'Em All, Bring Back The National Dex! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Genderless